Our Kingdom in Heaven
by Lovely Spell
Summary: Under Construction.  Please don't read or more than likely the chapters won't make sense because editing will not be done in order, and the plot will slightly change.
1. Prologue

Hello all. This is a sweet short story I wrote for a very good reviewer that does me the honor of checking out my stories. TS. Now I only hope they get a chance to read this. Please everyone do enjoy this and have fun. Its AU and maybe even OOC but I will try my best to get you into it.

warning: shonen ai

I do not own Naruto series/manga

This is a story which is already complete. I won't upload it all but I will update depending on reviews. Whenever this gets 5 reviews I'll go on to ch.2. That could be today or in 1 week if it takes that long.

Ja

Enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto!" Those were the last words I heard. I called out "I love you." The cool air came rushing past me. My long hair blew and waved in the wind. That late night I could say I finally lived for me. That night I was free once more. I can still hear him yelling after me. I can see my body descend upon that hill. I can fell that horse running fast beneath me. I know where we'll go. I know exactly where to ride. 

He's close behind me. Its like our game. Our game back home of hide and seek. Except he's found me and now we're mouse and cat. I run and he follows. He'll follow. For once he'll follow me. I laugh. This is liberating. I know he can hear my laughter. He's joined in too. Now he plays with me.

"Naruto, love, return to me. I'm sorry. We can play back home. We can be together I promise." He uses that sweet voice I usually fall slave to. Not today. Not after all of what's happened. Not after all that's gone through my mind. I continue to tease him with my laughter. My horse is faster and my tears never stop. Even as I smile with the wind I cry. I cry for me and for my eternal soul. I only wish the end to be soon. I want him to feel my pain. If he'll follow me blindly just like I followed him, I'm _dying_ to find that out.

"Gaara." I call back playfully. "I bet you can't catch me, love." I'm still riding hard. He's still galloping fast behind me. It was amazing to see how fast he climbed up on his horse where he spotted me. I was walking sad, but when I spotted him looking around for me it felt good. He does love me. He did want me. He didn't mean it. I can't stop now. Not after what I've done. My last day as royalty will come.

"Naruto! Please slow down." He's yelling after me. He's crying. Just like I cried for him.


	2. Our Start and End

I was going to torture you all for a week, but I'm not that cruel... lol so I counted the favs/alerts/reviews and decided they amounted to well over five so here's the first chappy to **Our Kingdom In Heaven**!

ja

Enjoy

**warning**:shonen ai implied sex

I still don't own Naruto (sorry guys) but when I do I'll make sure to make Iruka **seme** Kakashi a couple of times ... on camera ;) ... oh yes.

Oh yeah this chappy will also have the 5 review/favs/alerts things before I add the next chappy.

* * *

"Gaara, is it me?" The young prince backed away from his lover's hand.

"Naruto, you know this has nothing to do with you."

"Then why? Why must I leave?" The younger boy's eyes swelled up with tears. "Why can't we be together?"

"You know why. I told you since this all began that we couldn't go on like this forever." The prince turned his back on his step-brother.

"If we hide it we can be together forever. No one will ever find out! Not even suspect!" Naruto clung to the prince's robes as he spoke.

"It wouldn't be fair. If I am to be crowned king, I must marry a woman and create a new heir to the thrown. I couldn't do that with you." Gaara turned on his heels and pulled his clothes out of the gripping fingers that held it. He left the younger prince alone and crying in his chambers.

---_5 years ago_---

"Now Naruto our new home is a palace. Your step dad is a king of a greater kingdom than our own."

"I don't care, momma. I don't want to go!" The young boy sat stubbornly on the stone steps that led to his old home.

"Its for the good of our country. Please don't be so stubborn and act like the prince you are."

Reluctantly Naruto stood, reached for the fallen crown, which he'd flung only minutes ago and placed it carefully back on his head.

"Fine mother. I will hate it. I know it, but for Konoha I'll go."

---_Present_---

I remember when we arrived at that castle. It was huge. It could have fit ours five times over. The place was packed with visitors who wanted to see the new queen of Sand. My mother was carried in covered in lace and veils. She looked beautiful. I walked in escorted by six gentlemen all armed with guns. I didn't see any danger. It all felt unnecessary and scripted. The only people trying to get close to me were the girls. I was 15 back then. I was already 15 when I left home. I was only 15 when I met him.

At the top of that long staircase were three grand doors. They were carved with highly detailed flowers and ribbon like waves. That dark stained wood held breathtaking images marked in glass panes. I had been so busy staring at these incredible details I failed to notice one last step. Just as I was about to fall on my knees in front of all these people I felt a tug on my arm that held me up and prevented my fall. I looked up at the young man that held my arm and pretended to reach for my hand. The king? No, he was too young. This must be my new step-brother. He shook my hand and released my arm. The king greeted me and we entered together into the palace where my mother awaited us.

The ceremony was quick. They stood together in front of the man in black while I fiddled with my fingers in the front row. Next to me was the king's son. He was taller than me and probably two or three years older. He stood perfectly still and seemed to absorb the priest's words eagerly. He had loose red hair and beautiful eyes. He turned and found me staring at him. I immediately blushed and turned my face to the front. I heard him chuckle silently and out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

The reception seemed to last forever. The bright dresses worn by all the young girls swirled on the dance floor like pretty dancing napkins. The men spotted the color filled area with black tuxes and colored robes. I felt like the only one sitting at a table. I looked out and studied this new place. This would be my home. I'd never see Konoha again. I was a person of Sand now. A prince of Sand.

I was etching the details deep in my mind when suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was him again.

"Thanks for saving my face outside." I didn't know what else to say. He seemed so much more royally educated than I.

"I was saving my father some embarrassment, but either way you're welcome." He answered cruelly, but then I saw him smile at my disappointed face. "I'm kidding."

"Oh, I thought." I started laughing nervously.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto. You?"

"Call me Gaara."

"Prince Gaara." I repeated.

"Yes, Prince Naruto." He mocked.

"Do you know where your new chambers are?" His eyes glistened with mischief.

"No, not yet."

"I'll show them to you. I'm pretty bored of this already. Want to go explore the castle? I'll show you around."

"Sure." I stood up and followed him out the doors. My mother saw me from across the room and smiled. She gave me her approval with that smile and nod. In her mind I was being friendly and getting to know my new brother. In mine I was meeting someone I could finally love.

---

"Come on run!" Gaara ran across the wide empty halls. Our steps echoed loudly in the cavernous place. "Its this way!" I followed obediently, but still too shy to run and yell as he was.

We came to a stop in front of a large green door which was painted with various golden designs. It was intricate work which must have taken days to carve and paint. He reached for the knob as if the bright yellow gems embedded in the handle where everyday buttons on a suit. He pulled the door open quickly. That smile was still on his face as he pulled me in by the hand.

I looked around admiring it from all angles. The colors were intense and the amount of jewels and gold everywhere was ridiculous.

"Do you like it?" He asked excitedly as if the chains of silence had been released as soon as we exited the party.

"Its lovely." I was still amazed. I looked around the lights were placed in just the right angles to make the room sparkle. My mouth must have been open because his hand came up under my chin and pushed my jaw up delicately.

"I can see you really do like it." He moved back and pushed the door closed.

"I do." I turned expecting him to lead me into another room. Instead I found myself in his arms. He held me close and pushed me onto the bed. I don't know why I didn't stop him. He was captivating. His lips were soft on my virgin mouth. I don't know how he knew the right words. I don't understand how he knew just where to touch me. I just know that I woke up next to the most beautiful man I'd ever met.

"This can't happen all the time Naruto, but that's not to say I regret it." He'd said that early in the morning. The sun wasn't out yet. He stood and dressed while he spoke. I saw him exit and wave goodbye that morning. Just as he would continue to do for the next 5 years.


	3. The Precious Princess

I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. shonen ai. You have been warned and i don't own Naruto series/manga if i did Gaara would be with a character named Ai ... yes that would be me but don't tell a soul.

* * *

Every morning after our initial goodbye he'd come by again. We'd wander the castle and eat everything we could. It was a good memory to hang on to. After all _she_ comes today. I know it is the day. I've seen the halls dressed up more elegantly than usual. I've seen the women running about giggling in simple dresses. I know that by five this afternoon they'll each look like the royalty they are. They'll wear bright jewels colored like fruit. They'll dress in dresses layered like cakes. On their feet you'll see tiny shoes to match their flowing and wide skirts. I know these women. The make up on their face can't hide the jealousy they feel for her. I know they'll pretend to love her, but in her dreams they'll haunt her. Yet another marriage in this castle, but never their own.

I've been waiting all day. I've sat and stared out of the same window in the same room where he told me the news. Where he broke my heart. He hasn't seen me in over a week. He has ceased to come by. As if five years of my life spent with him meant nothing. As if I could see him marry and sleep in somebody else's arms. I want to die. My heart twists in pain just thinking about soft pink lips that will soon be touching his. Why is love so cruel? I wonder does he love her?

---

After hours of silence and sitting I see it coming. The carriage that hides her approaches our home. That was me before. I wonder if he'll be there to greet her. I wonder if he'll hold out his hand for her like he did to me. I wonder if she's scared like I was. Scared. I hope she is. Maybe then she'll return and leave us alone. I hate her.

---

A large elegant carriage approached the castle entrance. Many were outside waiting for the new princess of Sand. Just like they had waited for Naruto. A large man dressed in powder blue and high white socks opened the door for her. An older woman stepped out. She had a white wig and blue dress. She must have been her attendant. The dress was far too simple and around her neck she wore only ribbon and lace. Finally I'll get to see her.

A pink haired girl stepped out of the dark space. She was tiny and frail looking. She refused the woman's hand and jumped off of the carriage. What low class. I wonder what her name is. He ridiculous pink hair will surely annoy Gaara. I know it will.

---Hours later---

I'll be laying in my bed forever. I won't be at that wedding. I won't smile while I'm breaking inside. I heard her pass by the hall she was giggling and they called after her. 'Sakura' that's her ugly name. Can you believe it? Some pink freak named Sakura will be the end of me. The end of us.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I sat up in my bed and waited for Gaara to come in.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling better?" My mother approached the bed with some tea. It was very strange to see her bring the tea instead of a maid following close behind with the tray. She must know.

"No. I want to go." I looked away at her amused expression.

"Naruto don't be such a baby. You know its what's best for Sand. We always have to do what's best. Our kingdom's people depend on our loyalties and alliances. We can't be selfish." She brushed the hair out of my face. I'd grown it longer for him. Suddenly I felt the urge to cut it completely and run away.

"I want to go." I insisted.

After minimal thought she said "I suppose you are old enough. You can return with your grandparents. I'm sure everyone in Konoha will welcome back their prince." She smiled sweetly. My broken heart managed to pull together its shards and smile back.

"Thank you mother." She stood up to leave and closed the door softly behind her.

I would have to pack. I called in a couple of servants that weren't busy unpacking for _her_. They packed up quickly there wasn't much I longed to take. The one thing I needed to survive couldn't be packed.

You'd be amazed how fast things go when you have money.

---

Its lunch time. I'm leaving tonight. That wedding is tomorrow. I just can't take it. Am I being weak? Do I have a right to claim him as he has claimed me? I know he said it was nothing, but slowly I fell in love. It was supposed to be just fun, but slowly I did give him everything. Slowly he became a part of me. Yet how quickly he has replaced me. How quickly has he replaced our memories. I wonder how much time it will be until he completely forgets.

"May I come in Prince Naruto?" I turned to see a wad of pink. It was her. I'd been watching her skip in the gardens earlier. It brought back memories I'd wish to see erased.

---_flashback_---

"Naruto." A tall boy held open the bedroom door to his step-brother's room. "Lets go. I have a surprise for you!" Gaara walked into the room and dragged the sleeping boy onto his feet. "You're already dressed so lets go!" Naruto smiled sleepily at his lover and followed. He always followed no matter where Gaara led him.

"Close your eyes." Gaara held up a fancy colored handkerchief and covered Naruto's eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto's outstretched arms felt out for walls as he walked. Gaara kneeled in front of him and when Naruto bumped into him he stood quickly making the boy take a surprise piggy back ride.

Naruto screamed and then playfully hit Gaara as they ran through the fields towards a surprise.

"I remembered you love lilies." Gaara put him down gently on the floor and uncovered his eyes.

"Its beautiful." Naruto looked out at the giant garden. Steps of small stones and flowers everywhere. Paths weaved in and out of tall walls made of green plants and everywhere lilies grew.

"Come follow me!" Gaara pulled Naruto by his hand. "Look what I made them put it."

A bench swing swayed gently in the wind. "I love it." Naruto walked over to take a seat, but before his knees completely bent and rested Gaara pulled him in to a chaste kiss.

"Careful people might be watching." Naruto took a seat next to Gaara.

"I know. I don't care. I love you." Gaara looked away instantly. Those words shouldn't have slipped out

"I think I love you too." Naruto leaned in for another kiss. This was completely blissful.

---Present---

"Prince Naruto?" The girl walked in. Uninvited may I add.

"Yes?" I stood as was customary and greeted her.

"I'm Sakura. I'll be your brother's wife."

"I know. You shouldn't be in your new brother's chambers. People might think the worse." I offered her a seat on my tea table which sat next to that garden which was mine.

"Its okay. I wanted to talk to you." I smiled painfully at her. Great she's come to rub it in.

"Go ahead I'm listening." I continued to stare out of the window. Those lilies were still fresh. Every season they were there. Just like we were. Why did things have to change? Why did _she_ have to come and ruin it all?

"I was wondering what he was like. You see I haven't seen him. I've only heard about him." She served her own tea and prepared it. Low class, I knew it. What kind of family were we linking ourselves to?

"Him? You mean Gaara?" I stared at her filthy finger nails as she dug into my strawberry cake.

"Yes Prince Naruto." She stuffed her face and swallowed hard. Disgusting.

"He's a nice man. He's handsome and very kind. He's thoughtful and sweet. I've seen him on more than one occasion sacrifice his comfort for another." I must have said it too dreamily.

"Sounds like you two are really something special. I never had sisters so I don't know about familial bonds." She slurped the hot tea. Unbearable. I felt like shoving the rest of that cake down her throat to make her stop eating and breathing.

"We did have something special, but things change."

Finally her silence came. Sakura started snaking on my cookies. They crumbled onto her flat chest.

"I love that garden. Lilies are my favorite. I've only been out there once today, but I love it already."

"That's my garden." I said defensively. "It was a gift."

"Really? I'm sorry I didn't know." She adjusted her dress and polished the crumbs off of her and onto my clean, white, spotless carpet. I loathe her.

"Its okay I suppose you may use it. I'm leaving tonight." I took a small drink from my tea and continued to look out at our kingdom. _Our kingdom._ May we have one in heaven since the earth is too cruel.

"You won't be at the wedding?"

I felt like saying '_Yeah I'll be there. I will magically leave today and appear in this kingdom tomorrow. Stupid girl.'_

"Unfortunately I won't. I've got to get back to my grandparent's home." I shifted uncomfortably.

"I see." I could hear heels clacking on the marble floors. Faint yells for 'Sakura' were heard through the thick walls. "I have to go, but thanks for everything." Finally she left. I couldn't believe the mess such a small girl could make.


	4. Back To Home

Hi thanks for coming! . I do apologize for all of the mistakes that I've had on this story. I do try to edit it but I have such a hazy mind I skip over stuff. I do not currently have a 'beta' 'editor' or such so I have to do it on my own. Anywhoo Here's the update and we're almost done with this short story... 

To those that read "**Injury Seduction**" there won't be an update this week. I didn't get all of my days off this week so I didnt' have time to write. I do apologize, but I promise a double update next week . 

ja Enjoy!

* * *

I watched the sky darken the rest of the afternoon. My white lilies became violet in the moonlight. I dressed and walked out into the night.

Its late and the horses aren't ready. If we don't leave soon I'm sure he'll find out. Sure enough he's here.

"Naruto." He approaches me. I want to look away. I want to feel indifference and hide my tears. I am too weak.

"Gaara." I whisper.

"Where are you going?" He points at the men loading my luggage and at the horses being brought from behind the castle.

"Away. I can't do this. I'm going back home." I need to look away. I have to or my heart will fail me just like my will is about to do.

"I love you Naruto." He whispered it. He got close enough for only me to hear it and feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I know. Its time to move on. We can't be together. You said it. We're not meant to be. It was only fun and games. Love may have nothing to do with this." I suddenly had the strength to pull away from his cold hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing this to torture you. I'm not doing this out of my free will." He moved closer to me and placed his arm around me. In front of these workers he dared touch me like that.

"I know." I had lived this before. I had a sudden feeling of memories flying by. I could see me and him together. Forever. I wanted that. I want that. Before I gave in he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'll go. Good luck. Remember I love you." He walked back and finally turned. I saw his light frame run up the main stairway into the castle.

"I love you too." I spoke to nobody, but I know he heard.

---

The carriage ride was lonely and long. I peeked through the windows and only saw fog. Beyond that thick fog I know there was the forest that hid my destiny. That never ending forest that would lead me home. Home. Back to a home I never knew. Back to a home where I could start again. No, back to home where I would cease to suffer, just like I would cease to exist.

The horse trotting was hypnotizing. After listening to its rhythmic thumping for so long I could only bounce to its melodic pattern. Five more hours. Only five.

---Back At the Main Castle---Gaara's POV

He's being stubborn. Why can't he see its for the best. I'm the one that has to marry that girl. I'm the one who had to be cold hearted and say goodbye. I'm the one who must suffer through this fake marriage for our country. He knows nothing. He's selfish, but I love him.

---Gaara's POV ends---

Gaara dressed. It was early morning. He'd met the girl the day before by accident. Her ready smile made him cringe. Naruto only smiled when Gaara was around. Naruto only laughed with him. Yet this girl had a laugh for everyone. Her pink hair was repulsive. Her voice annoyed him. She was unbearable.

That is why he was leaving. He was going after Naruto. He was going for his love. He only wished he'd get there in time to make him come back home.

---Gaara's POV

"Where the hell is my horse?" I didn't mean to yell at the stable boys but they were being slower that day than ever. I needed that horse now. He was the fastest and I was ready. I needed to leave. I had to.

A short boy with black hair ran up to me and told me they'd found him. He'd been feeding in the back.

"Finally. Now boy you keep your mouth shut. I was never here." I handed him a silken wad with plenty of money inside. That would seal his mouth.

"Hyah!" I smacked the horse once and he took off. Fast just like his name, Lighting.

---

"Hi grandparents." I approached the old couple and gave them each a hug. Our home was much simpler than the outrageous castle back in Sand. Their servants took longer to bring my stuff up to my room. We had nothing to talk about. I decided it was time. I went up to my room and there I dressed in my best clothes. The last time I would wear that. The very first time I'd worn it was when I met him. I had one outfit made the same every year. This year was no different. I had that outfit and I would wear it to my death.

--- Hours later ---

Gaara was panting at the castle doors. It was midnight and nobody was awake.

"Open up please!" He'd walked up the steps with his horse still following. Finally the door swung open.

"Yes?" A large man stood looking at Gaara and his horse.

"I need to speak with Naruto. I'm prince Gaara." He instantly received a bow. The man ran into the house and announced his arrival. A man took Gaara's horse and as he sat with Naruto's grandparents he waited for Naruto to come down.

"He's not in his room, but I found this!" A servant lady ran down the steps alarmed and handed the note to Gaara.

_Endless love. Lets make it last a lifetime. I'm afraid and alone._

_I only hope we'll be together soon. There. There in our kingdom. _

_Our happy little kingdom in heaven._

"What does this mean?" Gaara stood up and started walking out the door without excusing himself. He fetched his horse on his own and took off into the forest. He didn't know the area but it was dark and silent. He'd be sure to hear his lover's voice.

---

"I loved you!" Naruto yelled into the dark with an empty dark laugh that echoed through the trees. He was walking with his own white horse. He wasn't riding anymore. He just walked. He walked towards the edge of the cliff he knew so well. He loved it as a child. It was a rolling hill that just came to an end suddenly. The drop was deadly. It was straight into a lake. A very deep lake. He never did learn how to swim. That smile that belonged on a lost mind played on his lips.

---

"Naruto! Where are you?" Gaara rode his horse through the forest paths. Finally he decided to walk through the forest. It would be the best way to find him. The best way to save him.


	5. Epilogue

Hi guys. Welcome to the final chapter of Our Kingdom In Heaven. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. This epilogue will tie in the prologue. I sure do hope you all like it. Please leave me some feed back .. TS did you like it?

* * *

I stopped my horse and jumped. The rush I felt was wonderful. Straight down. I was just Naruto. Not prince Naruto. Not his lover Naruto, but just me.

I can see my body. I'm smiling. I can see myself going down. The drop is so long and yet I smile. My laughter echoes down that fall. I only wonder if he followed. The way down gives me time to think. To think of my family. I'm sure they'll understand. To think of that girl. I know she won't care. We didn't know each other. I think of that confused horse who just saw his owner of ten years jump to his death. I smile at my thoughts. I'm dying and I can still think of my horse. Its so weird how my time goes by slowly. I want to look up and see if he's followed. I want to look up, but that would be looking back.

Looking back at those shackles of life. Looking into the eyes of royal slavery. Looking for love when all I need is freedom. So, I look down. I look down at the cool fresh water that awaits my heated body. It welcomes me and I embrace its cold arms.

---

I can hear the serene giggling of small boys. I feel the warmth of his hand on mine as we run through this cloud filled paradise. Its foggy and large. Almost like a dream. I feel happiness. I feel at home. We'll begin once more. The white sky is filled with a peaceful air. He looks over at me and I see his smile. I can feel my hand being squeezed. He followed. He came here for me. He promised on that hill. We'll be together forever and forever here we'll be. **  
Lovers welcome us to Our Kingdom In Heaven.**


End file.
